deathvalleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Peace in the Valley
While the UTF prepares for a peace summit with the vamp boss, John-John is targeted at the hospital. Plot Summary Cold Open A recap of major events throughout the season is shown, highlighting the ongoing war between the UTF and the vampires leading up to Captain Dashell and vampire leader Santos arranging for a peace summit between the two sides. Briefing Captain Dashell begins the briefing by relaying a text message he received from John-John at the hospital, although Dashell has great difficulty understanding the slang used. He then makes note of the sit-down he is going to have with Santos. Rinaldi and Stubeck immediately object to the idea, though Dashell reminds them that no one hates the vampires as much as he does. His use of the phrase "I trust them as far as I can throw them" begins to trail off into a nonsensical monologue about throwing midgets before Stubeck gets him back on the proper topic. Dashell assigns Stubeck and Billy to meet with Santos' men so they can get an idea of the legitimacy of the meeting. He gives Rinaldi the night off so she can pay a visit to John-John and has Kirsten stick around so that she would not act like a third-wheel around Rinaldi and John-John, though Rinaldi tries to object to the idea of Dashell implying that she and John-John are becoming an item. After Dashell dismisses everyone, Kirsten immediately informs him that she's been having trouble contacting his niece, Natalie. She notes that Natalie has been doing after-school work at the hospital and volunteers to check in on her. Dashell agrees to the idea, particularly when Kirsten offers to bring him back a stuffed teddy that he later requests be a panda. Stubeck and Billy In North Hollywood, Stubeck and Billy are waiting in Parone's restaurant to meet with Santos' men. Billy starts going into a rant about roast beef sandwiches while Stubeck is nervous about having to meet with vampires. Billy admits to his own surprise that he's not nervous and starts coming up with a belief that the vampires are just as nervous as they are. When he notes that the vampires may just be like them in personality, Santos' men enter and look quite identical to Stubeck and Billy in appearance. The four have an awkward moment, during which the vampires speak to one another in Spanish that also notes how identical in personality they are to Stubeck and Billy. The two sides begin to negotiate where to have the meeting, in which during the conversation the similarities continues to be displayed as Billy and his vampire counterpart liken the idea of holding the meeting at a strip bar while Stubeck and his counterpart over-analyze everything. The conversation is interrupted when a zombie strolls into the restaurant. Stubeck is about to get up, but the Billy vampire counterpart insists on getting rid of the zombie by displaying his telekinetic power in forcing the zombie to exit the restaurant. Stubeck does not want to continue their conversation while a zombie is roaming nearby, so they all go outside. The Stubeck vampire counterpart then uses his power to make the zombie explode to the stunned amazement of Stubeck and Billy before all four head back in to finish their conversation. The Hospital Kirsten arrives at the hospital and begins an awkward conversation with Natalie. Natalie wants nothing to do with Kirsten as the result of what has happened over the last several days with Kirsten revealed to be an undercover cop assigned with the UTF. Kirsten believes that, while things started going out of control, at least Natalie is doing some good working at the hospital. Natalie then reveals that she's been turned, shocking Kirsten. Finding a private place the speak, Natalie reveals it happened a week and a half before Dashell jailed him. Rico and his friends started to drain her when she least expected it until they were interrupted by his girlfriend. She has not told her mother out of fear of being disowned and adds that the vampires are planning something, though she does not know what because she hasn't been initiated due to not having killed, which she has no intention of doing. As Rinaldi visits John-John, his night nurse Aurora enters to do a check up on him. Rinaldi is immediately suspicious given the way Aurora acts. She's even more uncomfortable with the way John-John goes about flirting with Aurora until the latter finally leaves. Rinaldi makes a comment that has John-John thinking that she is jealous of Aurora. Kirsten immediately returns to the station to inform the bad news about Natalie to Dashell. Dashell is about to march out of his office, during which he once again belittles Kirsten in stating that he shouldn't have gotten a rookie involved. Kirsten has enough of it and confronts him for his giving her a hard time, noting that by making mistakes can she possibly learn to be a better officer. This is enough for Dashell to back off, though he threatens to call off the peace summit as he now feels the urge to kick the ass of the first vampire he sees. Kirsten urges him to continue forward with it as it would actually help prevent any more atrocities from happening. Dashell becomes conflicted, noting how Santos had sent him a gold club earlier as a peace gesture. Aurora returns and the flirtation between her and John-John continues. It gets to the point that Rinaldi has had enough and leaves, looking to grab something to eat. Aurora suggests a place in Van Nuys that has good soup, though that does not stop Rinaldi from expressing her discomfort around them before she leaves. After receiving a call from Dashell, Kirsten leaves a voicemail to Rinaldi, telling her to return to the hospital if she has left as John-John may be in trouble due to Natalie's warning. Rinaldi gets the message and immediately heads back to the hospital with Kirsten following behind. The vampire nurses plan to turn the patients by switching their IV fluids with vampire blood. Aurora is about to do this to an unconscious John-John when she is stopped just in time by Natalie. Natalie and Aurora engage in a fight while John-John starts to stir. Rinaldi arrives and holds Aurora back using balloon lines to choke the vampire out. This gives Natalie an opening to impale Aurora with a lamp stand just as Kirsten arrives. With Aurora dead, Kirsten comforts Natalie with an embrace while Rinaldi kisses a now conscious John-John. Peace Summit Stubeck and Billy drive Dashell through Van Nuys for the peace summit. According to Stubeck, the vampires are willing to cease conducting drug and prostitution deals if they are allowed in a handful of legitimate local businesses. Stubeck and Billy argue over talking about the vampires having telekinetic powers over the zombies before Dashell notes that key factor of the meeting is for there to be no more turning. A conversation of how Santos is a seemingly honorable man, as gestured by his sending a golf club to Dashell, can seem conflicting when Dashell's own niece has almost been turned leads Dashell to make a call to Kirsten. The officers arrive at the location of the meeting where Santos and his men, the two who look like Stubeck and Billy, await. During a handshake, Dashell demands that the vampires put down in writing that they will cease turning civilians. Santos immediately agrees to this as they proceed to sit down. As Santos and Dashell begin to sign the peace treaty, all are unaware of a lone bar patron in the back. He suddenly transform into a strange humanoid creature that, in a blink of an eye, crashes the party. It grabs Santos and uses its tongue to swiftly and violently reach in and tears out his heart, killing him. The creature then runs out in a dash before transforming into a normal looking human behind a passing bus. The officers run outside, though they are unable to find the strange creature. Billy does pick up what appears to be shed flesh as the disguised creature boards another bus while the sun rises in the Valley. Songs Featured * "This is the End" - Steve Conte and the Crazy Truth * "Casper" - Rumspringa * "I Could Go to Hell For You" - Cobra Verde * "The Valley" - Okkervil River * "Long Distance Call" - Heavy Young Heathens Category: Episodes